los problemas de rin
by princesacaris
Summary: su jefe la acosaba, pero cuando rin descubrió su engaño desidió huin y se dedico a cuidar a la hija de un viudo adaptación es mi primer fic ya acomode los capítulos
1. Chapter 1

Hola esta es la primera historia que publico es una adaptación de una novela los personajes son de: romito takahashi y la historia es de Corín tallado ósea nada es mío

LOS PROBLEMAS DE RIN

Nací en Japón mi padre me dijo que mi madre falleció al traerme al mundo. El no supo qué hacer conmigo y me llevó a una granja donde tía kaede (así la llamaba yo), que había sido muchacha de servicio de mi abuela paterna, me cuide hasta los cuatro años. Me dio ternura y calor, y yo corría por el campo tras las gallinas o los perros. Siempre perdonó mis travesuras.

Al cabo de ese tiempo, papá vino a buscarme. Era ingeniero industrial y viajaba constantemente. Primero me llevó a Londres, donde me matriculo en un colegio durante todo el día, y por las noches, venía a buscarme. Vivíamos en un apartamento de la empresa, y recuerdo a papá como un padre cariñoso, que me enseñaba mucho cosas. En londras arelicé la mitad del bachillerato. De repente, papá, a regañadientes, porque se había había habituado a vivir allí, me comunicó que teníamos que irnos a parís allí también me puso en un colegio durante todo el día y así termine el bachillerato. Fue entonce cuando me preguntó:

_¿y qué vas a hacer ahora, después de la graduación, rin?

_no lo sé, papá. Una carrera me resultaría muy difícil por tu trabajo, que te pueden cambiar a otro lugar.

_tienes razón te daré un consejo: estudia secretariado internacional, ya eres bilingüe. Además, cuando te gradúes tendremos que mudarnos a Alemania y aprenderás otro idioma. Allí estaremos bastante tiempo.

Estuve toda la carrera de secretaria internacional en Berlín y, a los tres años, cuando ya terminaba, papá enfermo de gravedad y falleció en apenas 10dias los ejecutivos de la empresa en la que trabajaba papá me preguntaron si quería llevarme el cadáver de mi padre a alguna parte. Yo les dije que me gustaría enterrarlo en el panteón familiar, situado en un pueblecito de la costa del norte de Japón. Allí estaban enterrados mis abuelas y mi madre. Enterré a mi padre. La empresa me dio una gratificación para cubrir mis necesidades personales durante algún tiempo, aunque yo estaba consciente de que aquello no iba a durar mucho y, como siempre fui previsora empecé a buscar un trabajo en Japón.

Cuando fui a ver a mi tía kaede, la que me había criado, me enteré de que había fallecido. Decidí trasladarme a Tokio para busca un puesto como secretaria en alguna empresa, y lo encontré en una fábrica de jabones. Enseguida me di cuenta de que kohaku sato, el dueño, me perseguía constantemente. Un día me dijo

_ debemos ser amigos, Rin. Yo me voy a divorciar de mi mujer, y luego podríamos casarnos…

No me gustaba, pero yo tenía 21años y desconocía totalmente lo que era la sexualidad, los hombres, el amor y las pasiones, porque si bien mi padre me educó muy bien, se olvidó de hablarme de esas intimidades.

No me gustaba kohaku, pero era un refugio. Yo estaba muy sola y empecé a pensar en casarme con el. Es intento seducirme, cómo podía entregarme a él si no estaba casado.

_ Me casaré contigo, pero antes tienes que enseñarme los documentos de su divorcio, señor sato.

_ lo haré muy pronto.

Luchó conmigo cuanto quiso, pero yo no cedía. No sabía todavía si era por escrúpulos o por temor. Por otra parte, no era el hombre que me gustaba, pero la situación mía era desesperante.

De todos modos, no me acosté con el. Me tocó, me besó… pero no me fui a la cama con él, como insistía en que hiciera.

Un domingo Salí de la pensión donde vivía, aburrida y sin saber qué hacer. Kohaku había prometido venir a buscarme al mediodía para llevarme a comer y recorrer algún pueblo cercano a Tokio. Pero no apareció. Me llamó por teléfono y dijo que una reunión lo tenía preso en la oficina donde ambos trabajábamos. Así que Salí a la calle y camine de un lado a otro.

Ya había recorrido los museos más importantes de Tokio y había acudido a alguna obra de teatro. La muerte de mi padre me había afectado, pero sabía también que los muertos no regresan.

El caso es que aquella tarde me subí a un autobús que se dirigía a la calle 129.

Me detuve por allí, di un paseo y, de repente, vi a Kohaku saliendo de una casa con una mujer bellísima y dos niños. Parecían muy felices los dos y yo me escondí.

No volví a la empresa. Sabía ya que estaba felizmente casado y que yo solo era un entretenimiento para él.

Ese día, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, busqué un periódico y miré anuncios de ofertas de trabajo. Encontré muchos y fui mancando los que me interesaban…

Hola es pero que les guste la historia los estamos viendo


	2. Chapter 2

Encontre uno que parecia que se adaptaba a mis deseos y a mis conocimientos. De cia: " se busca señorita joven, bilingüe, para educar a una niña de 5 años. Ne cesita presentar referencias".

Aquel ultimo detalle me detuvo un poco, pero decidi ir a la dirección que decia. No habia cobrado el sueldo, pero me daba igual. No volveria a ver a kohaku sato.

Llegué a una avenida residencioa muy elegante, en un casa impresionante. La dirección de "villa asakura" era el número siete de aquella avenida.

Pulsé el timbre y apareció un señor de cabello entrecano.

_¿que desea, señorita?

_buenas , vengo por el anuncio del periodico, señor .

_¿hoy domingo?

_si, no tengo otro dia.

_ayel estuvieron aquí más de 30 señoritas, pero ninguna le gustó al mayordomo.

Se quedo mirándome y yo lo miré a el. No aparté mis ojos de los suyos.

_Tienes mucha necesidad de trabajo ¿verdad?: me dijo el señor miratome a los ojos

_Mucha: le dije.

_Hablas con un acento algo raro.

_Es que si bien naci en Japón, me eduque por toda Europa.

_ ¿Sabe español?

_Hablo y escribo cuatro idiomas entre ellos el español, claro.

_! Caramba! eso tengo que decírselo al mayordomo.

_ ¿Es la hija del mayordomo la niña que hay que educar?: dije algo confundida

_No, el es el encargado de elegir: dijo esto mientras me Asia pasar. Pase pase, siéntete aquí .horita vengo hablaré con el mayordomo y te echaré una mano.

_gracias, señor.

_soy solo un jardinero, pero el mayordomo me aprecia.

Tardo en volver, pero cuando lo hizo, el jardinero traía una cara de alegría y los ojos le brillantes. Por lo visto, yo le había agradadoy quería ayudarme a que me dieran el trabajo. Yo lo deseaba con toda mi alma.

_Pase, la llevaré donde el mayordomo: ycaminé por donde él me decía

_ ¿Vive muchas personas aquí? : le pregunté un poco curiosa.

_No, solo el señor y la niña, además del personal de limpieza, y claro. Convendría que le cayera usted bien al mayordomo.

_ ¿Tanto manda?: le pregunté yo.

_ Si. El señor tiene bastante con sus negocios. Es exportador.

Bueno. Ya sabía algo de él. Anuqué ignoraba aún cómo se llamaba. Pero él , al entrar , me dijo

_ El señor se llama sesshomaru kazami.

_¿No es japonés?

_No, no del todo , pero vive aquí desde hace muchos años, señorita. 

Bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo espero que les guste este capítulo se lo dedico a akemi-naomi y a kaitoulucifer espero que les guste y ya saben que si quiere conti le dan al botoncito verte


	3. Chapter 3

Hola esta es la primera historia que publico es una adaptación de una novela los personajes son de:Romito takahashi y la historia es de Corín tallado ósea nada es mío

LOS PROBLEMAS DE RIN

_**Me abrió la puerta de un salón y me introdujo en él. Allí vi. al mayordomo de uniforme, con aspecto majestuoso y el poco pelo negro. Era un señor mayor. Menos mal, no me perseguiría como kohaku**_

_**_pase, señorita, y siéntase. Me senté frente a la mesa que él ocupaba y empezó a hacerme preguntas. Y o le dije la verdad sobre mi vida. Le conte lo de mi padre, lo del dueño de la fábrica de jabones. Y mi soledad.**_

_**_Mire, han pasado por aquí muchas señoritas, pero no hablaban tantos idiomas como usted. ¿Cuántos años tiene?**_

_**_ Veintiuno**_

_**_ Y es secretaria de dirección. **_

_**_ si **_

_**_ lo de secretaria aquí no le servirá de nada, la verdad. Hay que educar a una niña de 5 años que está siempre con el servicio. Hay que enseñarle para que ingrese en un colegio extranjero a los 10 años. Pese por aquí mañana y seguiremos hablando. Le hablare al señor sobre usted y haré lo que puede para ayudarla Me fui contenta. Y el lunes, muy nerviosa, me presenté de nuevo en aquella mansión señorial de la urbanización. Era media mañana y me recibió el jardinero. vi más gente por allí. Yo pensé que me convenía un sitio así, pero todo dependía de la decisión del mayordomo. El jardinero, muy amable, me llevó ante él. Estaba en un despecho enorme, especie de estudio. Se hallaba de pie anta una ventana que daba al jardín.**_

_**_ aguarde aquí, que el señor viene en seguida. Yo he dado buenas referencias de usted, aunque no me entregó sus referencias: **__**Me dijo**__** _Es que no las tengo **_

_**_Ah... El señor se las va a pedir. **_

_**_ Ya, pero como no las tengo, no puedo dárselas. Ya le expliqué que salí de aquella empresa porque me sentí acosada y no creo que el director de la misma diera referencias aceptables, si acaso me las daría negativas.**_

_**_ vamos a ver como la arreglamos En eso acerco a la pare y pulsó un timbre y enseguida apareció una doncella uniformada con cofia y todo. **_

_**_ dígale al señor que ha llegado la señorita akaike. Enseguida sentí pasos enérgicos y vi al dueño de la casa ante la puerta. Vestía un traje negro. Se acercó a mi y me pregunto: **_

_**_ ¿Es usted Rin akaike? **_

_**_ Sí, señor.**_

_**_ ¿Y todo lo que me ha contado el mayordomo es cierto?**_

_**_ Si. **_

_**_ ¿con quién estaba usted trabajando? **_

_**_ estaba trabajando en jabones Sato**_

_**_ ¿como ha dicho? **_

_**_Kohaku Sato **_

_**_jaken : **__**le dijo al mayordomo mirándola**____**fijamente**___

_**_gracias. :**__**Y jaken debió comprender**____**sus palabra, y estar habituado a ellas porque inclinó cabeza y salió del salón**__**. Nos quedamos solo.**_

_**_ siéntese, señorito akaike: y tenía una sonrisa muy divertida en la boca **_

_**_. De modo que estaba usted trabajando nada menos que con "baka" **_

_**_ ¿qué es eso? **_

_**_ pues en Japón quiere decir algo así como tonto, idiota, o alguien quiere pacer por listo y no lo es... ¿Ha tenido usted relación con el? : **__**y seguía riendo.**___

_**_No, señor. Me prometió que se divorciaría y se casaría conmigo. Estoy sola. Mi padre murió hace poco, era ingeniero industrial en una fábrica de motores de automóvil, puedo decir el nombre y pregunta usted por él. Era un hombre honrado e in teligente.**_

_**_ No. Yo preguntado por "baka". **_

_**_No me parecía tonto, la verdad. **_

_**_Se lo digo porque estudie con él en el colegio del pilas. El sabía que lo llamábamos así. Su padre tenía tres fábricas y era lo que le interesaba. Ahora solo tiene una y gracias. Inmediatamente de morir sus padres se dedicó a divertidse y terminó dos fábricas en dos años. Pero ya estaba casado y el padre de la esposa puso el dinero para comprar la tercera, que estaba ya pérdida. De modo que no se divorciará. Vive de su mujer y su suegro no le permite errores en la contabilidad. **_

_**_Ah, no sabía nada de eso. **_

_**_ Mejor para usted. Veamos, y cambiando de tema, porque no nos interesa a ninguno de los dos... Usted es bilingüe. **_

_**_Sé cuatro idiomas, señor. **_

_**_Me explica cómo lo logró? Se lo explique muy bien. Tanto tardé en hablar y él en preguntar, que al final me sirvió un aperitivo y lo tomamos juntos. Me pareció que no le disgustaba para educar a su hija.**_

_**_Llamaré a Ali, mi hija, he puesto en ella todo mi afán. Su madre murió no hace mucho, paro si lo bastante para que la niña no la recuerde. He conocido a muchas señoritas, pero ninguna daba la talla y usted sí. La contrataré durante tres meses...: **__**y mencionó una cantidad de**____**dinero que me pareció una maravilla **_

_**_. ¿Tendrá que vivir aquí, sabe conducir? **_

_**_ Sí, señor. **_

_**_ tendrá que llevar a la niña al colegio todo los días e ir a buscarla. No quiero que coma en el colegio ni que esté allí demasiado tiempo. En usted confío para la niña le tome afecto. Está cansada de ver caras nuevas que no le agradan. **_

_**_Nunca he cuidado niños, pero necesito el trabajo y no dejare la esforzarme, estará feliz a mi lado. Al menos eso espero.**_

_**_ También yo lo espero. Y no se Olavide que el haber dejado la oficina de ese hombre la salvó a usted de muchos problemas. _¿que quiere decir?**_

_**_ conociendo a kohaku, y lo bella y joven que es usted, tal vez sin mucha expericia, intentaría llevarla a su cama. **_

_**_ Lo intento, señor: **__**dijo muy seria.**___

_**_ ¿y lo consiguió?**_

_**_ No, señor. **_

_**_ ¿y lo hubiera conseguido si no hubiera visto a su esposa e hijos? **_

_**_No, señor. **_

_**_Bueno, dejemos este asunto y vayamos a lo nuestro. Tendrá una habitación comunicada con la de la niña. Le enseñara idiomas, la vigilará y la cuidará si estuviera enferma. Si la llevo a la montaña, donde tengo una finca de caza, usted debe ir. Espero que esté de acuerdo en todo.**_

_**_ Si, señor, lo estoy. Pulsó un timbre y vino una doncella: **_

_**_ Ocúpese de la señorita: **__**y me miro de nuevo**_

_**_ ¿No tiene equipaje? **_

_**_Está en la pensión. Lo iré a buscar esta tarde, señor. **_

_**_ Que la lleve jaken, el mayordomo. Y se fue. Era atractivo, de pelo rubio casi blanco, ojos dorado, alto y delgado, pero muy fuerte. Me gustó desde el principio, pero solo como jefe ( N.A: "Si claro solo como jefe si luís" ). Ya sabía que otra cosa no podía esperar. Era demasiado poco para él.**_

_**La doncella me mostró la habitación y me pareció que hacía muchos años que no tenía un cuarto así, cómodo y alegre. Abrió la puerta de comunicación y vi la habitación de la niña. Toda blanca y muy bonita, llena de muñecos pegados a la pared. Y vi a la niña que corrió hacia mí ... **_

BUENOS MIS NIÑAS AQUÍ LES DEJO LA CONTI


	4. Chapter 4

0Hola esta es la primera historia que publico es una adaptación de una novela los personajes son de: Romito takahashi y la historia es de Corín tallado ósea nada es mío

Buenos mis niñas aquí está el capitulo perdón la demora pero lo bueno es que aquí esta pese pues de miniarme como una mona porque mi mamá la metió en una caja que casi me quedo sin pies ni cabeza ya como me estoy mudando no savia en donde esta va pero después de todo eso lo encontré

LOS PROBLEMAS DE RIN

_**_¿tu eres la que va a ocuparse de mí?**_

_**_Eso creo; Ali. ¿Has tenido a muchas personas antes que yo?**_

_**_Si, pero fumaban mucho y a mi no me gustaban.¿ acaso tu fumas?**_

_**_No, no.**_

_**_Bueno, mejor así**_

_**Y, como una señorita, se sentó junto a mí en el sofá. **_

_**_No tengo mamá :**__**Me dijo.**_

_**_Yo tampoco.**_

_**_ ¿No la has conocido? **_

_**_No. Murió cuando yo naci**_

_**_Papá me dijo que la mía siempre estuvo enferma y que me tuvo igual. ¿Cómo te llamas?**_

_**_Rin **_

_**_Me gusta tu nombre. A mi me gustaría llamarme así.**_

_**_Bueno, Alicia es muy bonito.**_

_**_Como la del cuento, ¿verdad?**_

_**_ ¿lo Sabas?**_

_**_No, pero me lo contó una señorita que hablaba muy mal.**_

_**_ ¿y por que sabes que hablaba mal?.**_

_**_Porque mi papá me enseño a hablar hablar muy bien.**_

_**_Eres muy inteligente para tener 5 años. **_

_**_Si, todo me lo dicen. :**__** lo dijo poniendo una carita de orgullo. **___

_**_Bueno , nos vamos a entender. Tu me llamas Rin y yo te llamo ali.**_

_**_No, no, yo te llamaré Rin, pero tú llámame Alicia; me gusto más**_

_**_Está bien **_

_**_Te enseñare todo mis juguetes y mis libro, rin.**_

_**_¿sabes leer?**_

_**_si , me gusta mucho leer.**_

_**Hablamos mucho. Y aprecié que yo le agradaba, que era diferente a todos las que había tenido.**_

_**Al despedidme por la tarde, después de comer COM ella y su papá(N.a será papito)Ali me dijo: Eres muy bella, Rin.**_

_**Yo me rei. El padre se hizo el tonto...soy mi cabello es negro, esbelta, tengo los ojos de color avellana y buena figura**_

_**De la mano me acompaño a la salida. Allí me esperaba jaken.**_

_**_voy a buscar mi ropa y mis libros. Te diré algo, Alicia. Cuando vuelva, te hablare en español y tu me contestaras en japonés…**_

_**_Es que yo no hablo español…**_

_**_pero aprenderás, ¿de acuerdo?**_

_**Cuando me sente en el auto, jaken me dijo con mucha alegría**_

_**_le a grataste a la niña…**_

_**_creo que sí…**_

_**_también me a gratas a mí y al señor. Nunca ha tenido Alicia una profesora como usted. Me alegro por ella. Es una niña muy cariñosa, esta llena de ternura y hasta le fecha solo le han enseñado orgullo y soberbia, y hay que quitarle eso.**_

_**_varemos que decide su padre.**_

_**_Es un hombre sencillo y cordial. Y amigo de su gente. Todos lo apreciamos. Sentimos la muerte de la señora y vimos el gran dolor que experimentó el señor.**_

_**_De eso sé un poco, jaken, perdí a mis abuelos, a mi madre, a la persona que me crio y a mi padre. Estoy muy solo.**_

_**_Aquí encontrarás una gran familia.**_

_**_¿Alicia no tuvo una señorita fija?**_

_**_Sí, pero se fueron rápido. Si no le gustaban, la niña las despedía.**_

_**_ ¿es que la niña puede despedir?.**_

_**_Sí, se lo dice a su padre, él me llama, me da la orden y yo las despido.**_

_**_espero que no tenga que despedirme, jaken:**__** le dije un poco preocupada.**_

_**_**__**creo que no.**_

_**Fuimos hablando y haciéndonos amigos. Era un señor mayor, pero muy amable y educado. Me percaté de que allí la educación era primordial.**_

_**Volvimos de regreso enseguida. Alicia andaba corriendo por el jardín, tras una pequeño perrita. En lo alto, se hallaba instalada una cancha de tenis. Y el señor jugaba con otra persona.**_

_**_Es un amigo del señor: **__**me dijo jaken**__** _vecino de al lado. Solterón y por eso son buenos amigos. Salen junto siempre se llama inuyasha uiz. **_

_**Me fui a mi cuarto con Alicia, que corrió al verme. Se asió a una pierna mía y seguimos caminando hasta el cuarto, tras subir una ancha escaleras. **_

_**Compartíamos un baño precioso y grande. Después, dimos una vuelta por la casa, tenia salones enorme y miles de habitaciones con su baños incorporado. Aún no sabía en qué trabajaba el señor, pero me había dicho jake que era exportador. Claro que no me importaba, allí yo estaba para cuidar a Alicia y todo lo demás me debía resbalar.**_

_**Me asombró cuando me pidió que me sentara a la mesa con él y Alicia, y me sente era una deferencia hacia mi persona.**_

_**Al anochecer, bañe a la niña y después la acosté. Estuve contándole cuento hasta que se quedó dormida. Toda la casa estaba climatizada, pero el aire artificial no me agrada y por eso me asome al balcón.**_

_**Vi una lucecita de un cigarrillo del señor en un balcón próximo y entonces me metí rápidamente. De repente, tocaron en mi puerta causando mi sobresalto.**_

_**Abrí y lo vi allí parado.**_

_**_ ¿Qué desea?:**__** le dije seca, porque temí que se pareciera kohaku **_

_**pero no. Me dilo: **__**_ cuando vea la chispa de mi cigarrillo en mi balcón, no se retire del suyo. Quiero que las personas que están en mi casa se sientan bien, como en la suya propia.**_

_**_Gracia, señor.**_

_**_. De nada. Y Buenas noches.**_

_**Y se marchó a su cuarto.**_

_**Los días fueron pasando y también los meses. Pero no me despidió. A los tres meses justos me ofreció un contrato indefinido y me subió el sueldo… Yo tenía ahorrado bastante dinero en el banco, quizás más que mi padre, porque este había trabajado mucho, pero lo gastaba porque le gustaba darse sus gastos y llevar una gran calidad de vida.**_

_**Con el tiempo me hice amiga del papá de Alicia y conversábamos un poco más. La niña estaba contenta y no se soltaba de mi mano si podía tomármela. La llevaba de paseo en auto y por las mañanas la levantaba temprano para llevarla al colegio. A las dos la recogía y comíamos juntas. **_

_**El señor estaba poco en casa y quien me tenia al corriente de todo era jaken.**_

_**_ . El señor se fue :**__** me solía decir **__**_ viaja demasiado. Eso no es vivir. A mi no me gustaría tener tantos negocios, porque estás obligado a estar de un lado a otro y no puedes tener una vida plácida en el mismo lugar.**_

_**_. Como viaja el señor : **__**le conté a jaken**______**_viajaba mi padre y andábamos siempre de un sitio para otro, pero yo era feliz.**_

_**Cuando empezó el invierno, el señor viajaba menos. Solía subir al estudio donde estábamos Alicia y yo.**_

_**_ ¿. Cómo va eso?: **__**pregutaba. Y venia en mangas de camisa, con aspecto desenfedado.**_

_**_¿. Estás contenta, ali?**_

_**_. Si, mucho. Me gusta mucho Rin…¿Por qué no me llamo yo Rin?**_

_**_. Tú llevas uno de los nombres de tu madre, querida, y es precioso.**_

_**_. Ah, bueno.**_

_**_. Los nombre no importan, Ali, sino lo que hay dentro de esos nombre…**_

_**_. Es verdad, papá, tienes razón.**_

_**Aquello lo decía la niña por complacer a su padre, pero Alicia no sabía aún lo que era llevar dentro la humildad o la sencillez. **_

_**Alguien le había enseñado a ser altiva y decirme: **_

_**_. Es que mi papá tiene mucho dinero, manda e todos…**_

_**Yo intentaba quitarle esas ideas.**_

_**Un día, sin que yo advirtiera la presencia de su padre, amoneste a la niña:**_

_**_. No digas más eso de que ´´mi papá tiene mucho dinero´´. No creas que con dinero puedas hacer lo que quieras.**_

_**_. Pues si puedo, yo mando aquí y en todo los que vive aquí.**_

_**_. Ali, creo que esta exagerado.**_

_**_. No. Eso me lo han dicho la cociera y la doncella.**_

_**_.pues habrá que educarlas a ella, ¿sabes? Porque si tu papá tiene dinero, es una suerte, pero no mandas en esta casa ni tampoco en las personas que viven en ella.**_

_**_. Voy a enfadarme contigo, Rin.**_

_**_. No, no puedes enfadarte porque te diga la verdad. Hasta ahora nadie te ha educado bien, todos te han engañado. No permitas que nadie aquí te diga que tú mandas en todo y que tu papá lo puede todo con dinero.**_

_**_¿. Por qué Rin?**_

_**_. Porque no es bueno, eso es tener soberbia. Tu papá tiene dinero, pero eso no te hace ser dueña de las personas.**_

_**De repente , algo se movió en el sofá y vi al papá de Alicia. Yo pensé asustada: ´´ mierda ahora si que me va a reclamar ´´.**_

_**_. ¡Alicia! : **__**dijo severo **__** _ ¿. Te has percatado bien de todo lo que te ha dicho la señorita Rin.**_

_**_. Si, papá.**_

_**_pues no lo olvides. Ni eres dueña de este palacio ni dueña de los que aquí trabajan. Ni el hecho de que yo sea rico debe de influir en tu vida.**_

_**_. No lo entiendo bien papá. **_

_**_. Que te lo explique Rin otra vez :**__**´´era la primera vez que me llamaba por mi nombre sin el señorita´´.**_

_**Nos miramos.**_

_**_. Gracia, Rin, muchos gracias…. Siga usted formando así a mi hija.**_

_**Yo me sentí menguada, porque el hecho de que me hubiese oído me daba mucho vergüenza, y mira a Alicia con atención. Su padre se había ido.**_

_**_. Nos oyó, Alicia.**_

_**_. Y está de acuerdo contigo.**_

_**_. Vamos a seguir… No eres dueña de nadie ni yo tampoco.**_

_**Seguimos conversado un rato más cuando terminó la clase, Alicia me dijo:**_

_**_¿. Vienes?**_

_**_. Si, bajaré al jardín.**_

_**Allí estaba el señor**_

**buen corazones aquí esta el capitulo espero que les guste pero eso si quieren continuación deje review**


	5. Chapter 5

0Hola esta es la primera historia que publico es una adaptación de una novela los personajes son de: Romito takahashi y la historia es de Corín tallado ósea nada es mío

Buenos mis niñas aquí está el capitulo perdón la demora pero lo bueno es que aquí esta pese pues de miniarme como una mona porque mi mamá la metió en una caja que casi me quedo sin pies ni cabeza ya como me estoy mudando no savia en donde esta va pero después de todo eso lo encontré

LOS PROBLEMAS DE RIN

_Muy bien, Rin. Me agrada que le hable así a mi hija. Que lastima no haberla encontrado antes.

_Supongo que llegué a tiempo de moldear la forma de pensar de la pequeña.

_Lo que quiero es que la eduque como usted está educada.

_A mí me educó mi padre.

_¿Qué hacía su padre?

_Trabajaba en una fábrica de motores alemanes. Era ingeniero.

_Por eso ha viajado tanto.

_Sí, siempre he estudiado en colegios de distinto países…

_¿Y siendo usted secretaria internacional, se conforma con educar a una niña?

_No tengo otra cosa, señor. Estoy muy sola en el mundo, no tengo familia.

_Pues aquí tiene una familia. Rin.

Habló mucho aquel día y recordó, sobre todo, cosas de estudiantes.

_Era tan tonto ¨baka¨, que se creía todo lo que lo que le decían sus compañeros. El por estar con chicos de buenas familias, era capaz de tirarse de un árbol. Y lo lograba. En cuanto me ve ahora, me saluda.

_¿Usted lo ve a él?

_Alguna vez nos encontramos en el club. Yo fui a su boda y también Alicia, mi difunta mujer. Fue una gran boda y May es una mujer encantadora, lo que no entiendo es cómo la enamoró ese tipo.

_Cuando los vi en la calle con los niños, me dio la impresión de que todos iba maravillosamente entre ellos.

_A usted la engaño, rin. Si caía, pues caía… pero me dijo que no cayó.

_No, señor. Antes de caer dejé la oficina. Supongo que seguirá buscándome.

_Tal vez. Kohaku era terco, si se proponía algo, lo conseguía siempre, por las buenas o por las malas. Además, era un mal amigo, yo nunca lo aprecié.

_¿Y por qué razón?

_No sabría decírselo, por idiota, por presumido, por vanidoso y por mal marido… Después de casarse lo he visto algunas veces con chicas que no eran May. May es una mujer muy digna y nunca comprendí por qué se casó con é todos modos, dejamos el asunto, si le parece.

_A mí no me interesa ese asunto.

_Me imagino. Después de salir de allí, no creo que tenga ganas de volver.

_No, señor. En absoluto. Si me permite, le diré que estoy muy a gusto aquí y que quiero mucho a Alicia.

_Ya lo veo, la tiene como si fuera su hija. Me lo dijo el otro día: ´´oye, papá, ¿por qué no buscas una mujer como Rin y te casas con ella?´´ .Yo le dije:´´ No pienso casarme con nadie, Alicia, quise mucho a tu madre y no la he olvidado´´. Mi mujer era una buena persona y nunca la voy a olvidar.

Y se marchó bruscamente, de una manera muy poco habitual en él.

Yo me sentía atraída por mi jefe. Era un hombre arrogante y, sin embargo afable. Debía de trabajar una barbaridad porque un día si y otro también se pasaba semanas enteras fuera de casa.

Jaken me dijo un día:

_Tiene una empresa de aviones comerciales y muchos negocio de exportación, aceite, vino… Es un gran trabajador.

_¿ Estaba usted aquí cuando falleció su esposa?

_Si. Y nunca vi mayor dolor. El dolor de un hombre que no se soportaba a sí mismo sin ella. Lo vi llorar muchas veces, a escondidas, por supuesto, ahí en el despacho, lo vi en un sillón llorar en silencio.

Aprendí a apreciarlo más cordial, pero no había malicia en su voz, aunque sí me perecía que su mirada dorada era penetrante… hubiera dicho que me perseguía con la mirada.

Me gustaba vivir en aquella casa, había aprendido a querer a la pequeña Alicia y cuando cumplió los 7 años, yo era para ella lo más grande de este mundo.

También su padre me profesaba un gran afecto. Se notaba al hablarme con sus galanterías incluso. Era un hombre amable y dentro de su atractivo, un tipo insuperable.

Uno de aquello días, me dijo:

_Me acabo de enterara de que ´´baka´´ anda buscándola…

_ ¿A mí?

_Si. Ya le dije que era una persona terca, y si le digo algo importante sin duda se sentirá usted responsable.

_Dígame, pues…

_Se ha divorciado de su mujer. Y como no tenía un centavo, se quedó en la calle. Trabaja de representante de una joyería.

_¿ Usted lo ve?

_No, pero me lo contó un amigo que tenemos en común. Todo íbamos al mismo colegio. Kohaku hizo mal, May era una mujer encantadora y, por lo visto, ella algo descubrió, que le pidió el divorcio.

Me quedé desconcertada y, sobre todo entristecida. Aunque me había acosado, y me había engañado, no hubiera querido la destrucción de su familia. Pero los hombres en general, engañaban. El mismo papá de Alicia, sesshomaru, parecía desnudarme cuando me miraba. Tendría mucha pena por su mujer, pero sin duda las mujeres, en general, le gustaban una barbaridad.

Al día siguiente, lo tuve libre para mí, fui al centro e hice algunas compras. Había usado una de los autos de la casa, pues tenía el permiso de tomar cualquier auto.

Al regresar por la noche, cuando lo metí en el garaje, vi a sesshomaru en el portal.

_Buenas noches, señor: exclamé.

EL se echó a reír.

_¿ Cuándo me llamará sesshomaru?

No respondí. El se acercó a mi y cerró la puerta del auto de un manotazo, produciendo un ruido extraño que me causó pesar. Yo no quería que sesshomaru se propasara; me dolería y la estima que le tenía hubiese menguado mucho. Pero éramos dos seres humanos , un hombre y una mujer.

_¿ Que tal por Tokio?:y me miraba muy de cerca.

_Estuve de compras, señor. No me fijé mucho en nada más: Y me quedé en silencio. Nos mirábamos uno al otro.

De repente, el me asió por la cintura y me besó en la boca mucho rato…

Cuando me separé, le dile:

_No me gusta.

_¿ Yo o lo que acaba de hacer?

_Lo que acaba de hacer.

_Me gustaría invitarla a cener.

_¿ Y Alicia?

_Ya está en la cama. Le conté un cuento y se durmió. Por otra parte, hay personal que se ocuparía de ella en el caso de que despertase. Suba a cambiarse y baje rápido.

Me molestó aquel tono altivo y arrogante, y la ausencia de disculpa de aquel beso que todavía me ardía en los labios. Mil palomitas me bailaban por el cuerpo y me di cuenta en aquel instante de que sesshomaru me gustaba mucho.

La dude, pero él volvió a añadir _vaya vaya …: y me empujó por la espalda _. La espero aquí.

Me molestó su autoridad y le dije

_ ¿Y si no quiero?.

_¿por qué no va a querer? No hay motivo alguno que le impida ser dueña de sí mismo. ¿acepta la cena? Póngase muy hermosa, por favor.

Y yo, como una tonta, como cautivada, embriagada, empujada por una fuerza superior, me fui a mi cuarto. Me puse un traje negro y un chal por los hombros y una zapatos de tacón alto.

Cuando me vio, dijo entro dientes:

_Es la primera vez que me fijo en una mujer después de morir mi esposa.

_Y eso le duele: dije sin preguntar.

_Un poco, Rin.

Y me ayudó a subir al auto.

Después, se sentó ante el volante y salimos de la finca.

Recuerdo que me sentí inquieta sesshomaru parecía dispuesto a conquistarme y eso me dolió. Pero no dijo nada.

Me llevó a un lugar muy elegante, saludó aquí y allá. Yo no conocía a nadie. Me miraban con curiosidad aquellos que parecían sus amigos. Se preguntarían: ´´¿Quién será esa mujer? Tal vez nuestro amigo ha encontrado el amor otra vez´´.

Cenamos una frente al otro y pidió champán francés.

Comimos marisco y unos piquitos de caviar. Todo acompañado de un vino exquisito. Yo no estaba habituada a beber y sentí que me mareaba.

A la hora del café, no pude tomarlo. Estaba tan afectada por el vino, que veía como cuatro rostros de sesshomaru.

Después de medianoche, abrieron la pista de baile y él me invitó a bailar. El me sujetó por la cintura y me apretó mucho, pero no dijo nada.

Me llevaba tan oprimida, que su mano subía y bajaba por la espalda.

No dije nada. Después, cuando la orquesta terminó, él me dijo:

_Es hora de irnos.

Al llegar al auto, antes de subir, me besó en la garganta y después en la boca. Yo no retrocedí, no pude, estaba mareada.

Así pues, subí al automóvil y él dio la vuelta al mismo. De repente, me dijo:

_tengo en el centro un apartamento. Podríamos para la noche allí…

No dije nada, y mi silencio le sirvió como una aceptación por mi parte ( N.A. claro rin como dese el que calla otorga ).

Así pues, llegamos a la calle princesa y me ayudó a bajar del coche.

_Estás mareada:dijo _. Bueno, los dos lo estamos.

Mentira. El estaba sobrio.

Quería gritar y decirle que no, que deseaba irme a casa, pero no podía

**Bueno corazones aquí está la conti que les prometí disculpen el atraso es que no tenía tiempo para publicar pero ya estoy aquí quiero desearles a todas mi amigos de fanfiction un feliz año nuevo y lleno de prosperita a todos .**

**Besos **

**30/12/2010**

**Princesacaris **

**Acuérdese de dejarme su regalos ósea muchos REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

Los administradores de esta página a partir del día 4 de junio van a quitar fics en donde haya lemmons o violencia grafica. No sé qué es lo que ustedes piensan, pero por mi parte me parece estúpido. Hay maravillosos fic que solo tienen unos dos lemmons en ellos, sin embargo la trama es asombrosa. No pueden borrar un fic que posee más de 100.000 palabras solo porque haya algún que otro capítulo conteniendo lemmon que juntos no llegan a las 5000 palabras. Es por eso que les pido que lean la petición debajo, fírmenla y postéenla en sus fics. Con suerte si hacemos suficiente ruido las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad. Gracias.

Saludos a quien administre esta página

Yo, junto con muchos mas, hemos estado escribiendo y subiendo historias en este sito por años, pero ahora nos damos cuenta de que algunos de los fic que hemos llegado a amar corren el riesgo de ser eliminados sin la oportunidad de rectificar incluso nuestros errores.

Para algunos, esto significa la pérdida permanente de una historia. Si bien no tengo nada que creo viola sus términos de uso, hay personas que serán incapaces de recuperar su fic en su forma original, esto es algo que me parece ser casi digno de una acción legal, ya que mientras no podemos reclamar la propiedad de un personaje, las historias son NUESTRAS y simplemente destruirlas es algo inexcusable.

Es muy sencillo añadir simplemente un ranking MA, con filtros adicionales o incluso un simple requisito para que haya una suscripción gratuita para leer los fic que aquí se publican, y reducir los odiosos comentarios anónimos y mensajes a la vez. Así que tengo que preguntar, ¿Por qué tal cosa, en todo este tiempo, no se agrego?

Si están preocupados acerca de la falsificación de un registro, tengan un apropiado disclaimer, entonces no puede haber disputa, ustedes avisaron en los pasos previos y los padres pueden controlar a sus hijos, si eso es su máxima preocupación. Si es más un punto de vista personal o deseo, por favor, por lo menos déjenles saber a la gente y denles la oportunidad de guardar y quitar una historia que ustedes consideran ofensiva. La mayoría de las personas en este sitio son cordiales cuando se trata de estas peticiones.

Si bien no puedo saber con certeza si esta carta llegara a los oídos de aquellos que están dispuesto a ayudar, tal vez esto sea la preparación de algo más grande por venir, por favor entiendan que van a estar perdiendo un GRAN número de escritores, y por lo tanto sus ingresos por falta de lectores, si no se toman las medidas necesarias para arreglar esta situación.

Para aquellos que estén de acuerdo con esto, por favor siéntanse libres de firmar y enviar esta carta al Support Server, tal vez podamos llegar a algún acuerdo en este sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk Seredar. Dms moon adap criztal sarita shields de cullen

Chicos, esto no es un capítulo nuevo, pero como ya sabéis, los moderadores de pretenden borrar cientos de fics porque entran en la categoría MA, siendo esta calificación como poco muy relativa. Por favor, que este manifiesto vuele por toda la página a lo largo de los fandoms, así podremos salvar esos maravillosos fics que tanto nos gustan.

Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema(Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece más sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

Si estás de acuerdo con esto y quieres que Fanfiction vuelva a la normalidad, por favor, te lo suplico, copia y pega esto o escribe un mensaje similar y añade tu nombre a la lista siguiente:

Psudocode_Samurai VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami Masane Amaha's King Blueexorist Nero Angelo Sparda Uzunaru999 Time Hollow fg7dragon Great Vampire-Shinso. AmaneSaphire Valkiria Thrud Usio-Amamiya Serenity Potter Moon SEREDAR Dms moon adap cristal sarita shields de cullen TsukinoDiamante princesecaris


End file.
